gaianafandomcom-20200214-history
The Stormlord
In the third age, prior to the Elven War, there was a great Ravindi city state in the southern lands. This city-state was known as Bhatara, and was a city of great learning. Bhatara was the envy of the Western World, famed for its wealth, it's might, and the beauty of it's people. The city was ruled by Great Rajavash, a mighty warrior and sorceror, the immortal son of Sheranukha, and a Ravindi Princess. He was served by a council of the nine lords, or Kalavans. Each Kalavan maintained his own house and army, and ruled from one of the Nine Halls of Opulence. The Battle against the Avallani led to the eventual destruction of Bhatara, and the death of Great Rajavash. Rajavash's sacrifice enabled the Lords and many of their people to flee. Over time, the descendants of these Lords became the 9 Samahan of the Bhatakana. The glory of Bhatara became legend, and clans sang of Rajavash, and his eventual reincarnation. The tales claimed he would return, unite the clans, and lead them to glory. Various clansmen in the subsequent centuries have claimed to be the reincarnation of Rajavash. Sometimes they are declared charlatans, and other times they are accepted by the wisemen of the Bhatakana. Whenever a clansman was declared Rajavash, it alwas led to an uprising, inter-clan war and an eventual invasion of Northern Shandara. The Shandaran monarchy is, naturally, keen to quell any such insurgences. ________________________________________________________________________________ Valaman of Jantra, is the most recent man to claim himself Rajavash. After a series of 'miracles,' not least surviving 4 days in the Mirror of Fire, the wise gupatan Daminder received a dream in which Sheranukha himself proclaimed Valaman to be Rajavash. Other gupatans supported Valaman, though he wasn't universally accepted. He gathered a small group of loyal supporters, but was banished by the Kulavata Jondok. He and his supporters wandered north and east for many years, and the Jantra continued on with their lives. Eventually Valaman returned, by ship, along with loyal Daminder, and an army at his back. He was accompanied by his wife, the mysterious Lady Dhalamenza, a sorceress from the northern wastes.* Valaman slew Jondok, and was declared Rajavash and Kulavata of the Jantra. Valaman led his armies north, into the mountains, into the ruined Dark Elven city of Az-Kalandhar, which he had discovered during his wanderings. Slowly, he gathered an army to him, not only the Jantra, but also foreign mercaneries, Orcs, banished and disowned Clansmen, and even Marut and Pishacha. Over time, he forged an alliance with Salanash of the Basran, and seeks to unite the other Clans, too. Proclaiming himself the Stormlord, Valaman plans to create a Bhatakan kingdom, and to conquer Shandara completely. *''Valaman made his was to Lyxaan, and swore fealty to Caunhûr. The Logurti gave soldiers to Valaman, and promised to support him in uniting the clans. In return, Valaman promised to be a loyal ally of Caunhûr and Lyxaan. Caunhûr also sent along Dhalamenza, one of his favourite students, to support Valaman, advise him, and to teach him the dark arts. In truth, she has bewitched him, and commands his full loyalty. This often causes tension between Valaman and his loyal gupatan Daminder, who fears and distrusts the northern witch.'' Category:Shandara Category:Dark Lords Category:Leaders Category:Bhatakana